The art or technique of projecting and constructing temporary buildings or spaces is known as ephemeral architecture.
Ephemeral architecture devices are commonly used in events, celebrations and parties of all kinds, as scenery or decoration for a particular event, and are dismantled after they are used.
Therefore, devices intended for this purpose must be easily assembled and dismantled as well as transportable and durable.
There are no known devices equivalent to the ephemeral architecture device that is described or that could be directly comparable to this device, however, the element that is conceptually closest to it is the typical tent, because it can be easily transported as well as assembled and disassembled in a short period of time, not requiring special environmental conditions where it must be located, and allowing one to create a useful space to comfortably accommodate a high volume of attendees.
Traditional tents have a collapsible rigid frame over which a cover is laid that shapes the space. A recent example is described in the utility model with publication number ES1073309, consisting of a tent which is made of a metal structure on which a cover sits whose technological feature is that it is transported on a trailer with a telescopic cylinder capable of holding a central core in which a set of arms are associated, and they constitute the framework on which the canvas is laid.
Other devices are called pressostatic or inflatable tents. This type of tent consists of an inflatable structure that is stiffened by blowing air into the tubular elements that comprise it. An example of such a tent is patent number WO2011045449 which describes a tent formed by inflatable chambers made with plastic layers facing each other and stitched by stitching, which are then supplied with air through turbines.
While this type of tent perfectly fulfills its function of protecting people and everything inside is housed, the assembly is complex and its cost is very high for independent cultural shows and low-budget alternatives.
No ephemeral architecture devices are known that are made from the recycling of aeronautical material.